<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Shades by LucyLilith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667436">Three Shades</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLilith/pseuds/LucyLilith'>LucyLilith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bebé A Yuan obvio, Canon-Typical Violence, Ghoul!Wei Wuxian, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, básicamente todo el cast, ctm es difícil ésto, tokyo ghoul - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLilith/pseuds/LucyLilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tres Matices"<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Aquel mundo estaba dividido en Blanco y Negro, cada uno debía decidir de qué lado estar con los buenos, los humanos, o con los manos, los ghouls, pero habían veces que aquello se decidía con el nacimiento de una persona.</p>
<p>Lan WangJi se rehusaba a que su mundo cambiase porque uno de esos simples y bajos animales no parecía comprender su lugar.</p>
<p>Pero quizás, habían más matices ahí de las que le hicieron creer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jiang Cheng|Jiang WanYin/Mo XuanYu, Jin Zixuan/Jiang Yanli, Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Original Male Character, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three Shades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Lan WangJi, a sus dieciocho años, empezó formalmente su oficio como investigador del Centro de Contramedidas Ghoul en China luego de un ardúo entrenamiento desde niño al que fue sometido para llegar a ser uno de los mejores de su generación y enorgullecer de esa forma a su clan, los Lan habían sido desde hace siglos una poderosa fuerza contra aquellos seres que aparentaban humanidad, una familia de firmes y nobles principios, conocidos por formar fuertes investigadores. Siendo un prodigio desde pequeño, escaló tres rangos en un parpadeo siendo de los primeros en mucho tiempo en alcanzar el Primera Clase a los veintiún años, si, su carrera estaba en ascenso, y no había perdido una sola batalla desde entonces. Ningún ghoul había logrado enfrentarle y salir con vida, Lan WangJi no perdonaba y no dejaba ir, su estricta y fría actitud atada a las reglas y principios de su clan, todos ellos morían bajo la filosa cuchilla de su qinque Bichen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pero,<em> oh.</em> Claro que tenía que existir justo <em>algo</em> al que por alguna razón no<em> podía</em> enfrentar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un ghoul que recientemente debutó en Yunmeng cuatro años antes de su comienzo en el CCG de Gusu-su región de origen-; Conejo. Si, el nombre sonaba tonto -<em>demasiado- </em>porque hasta él mismo creía que la Base de Yunmeng debería haber pensado <em>mejor </em>antes de elegirle <em>semejante </em>nombre y pensar<em> siquiera</em> en registrarlo. Éste ghoul había empezado asesinando otros de su especie en los alrededores del Distrito Tres, y por esa razón fue que se le empezó a dar importancia porque no era normal aquel comportamiento en ellos a menos que estuvieran peleando por territorio y ese no parecía ser el caso; sus escenas de masacre eran bastante grandes, cubriendo de sangre los callejones y repartiendo trozos de sus víctimas por hasta las paredes, pero en ninguna escena las víctimas eran humanos y éste no parecía alimentarse tampoco de los cuerpos caídos de su propia especie, algo que lo habría vuelto mil veces más peligroso, pero el otro parecía muy interesado en cazarlos por deporte. Conejo era de rango S aunque aún no estaba del todo determinado éste mismo, después de todo, los encuentros con los Investigadores terminaban en el ghoul<em> huyendo</em> sin<em> luchar</em>, Conejo no peleaba si no era necesario y no mataba si no había sido provocado, semejante atrevimiento de tratar de copiar y torcer aquellos morales humanos siendo éste un <em>monstruo</em> le revolvía el estómago al CCG entero, WangJi incluido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Su primer encuentro con Conejo había sido cuando recientemente había ascendido a Grado 1 una vez alcanzó los diecinueve, se le había asignado supervisar la misión de unos jóvenes de su división de Grado 3 para que investigaran las calles más recónditas y más peligrosas para transeúntes de Lanling. El Distrito Dos, la basta ciudad de clase alta y clase baja por igual, había tenido reportes de haber estado sufriendo ataques de ghouls a civiles e investigadores durante unas semanas, la base del CCG en Lanling solicitó el apoyo de Gusu siendo que aquello podría ser un buen entrenamiento para los novatos y reclutas nuevos. Esa había sido su segunda misión como Grado 1.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Todo estaba yendo tranquilamente, eliminaron a varios ghouls que habían escogido algunos de esos callejones como terreno de caza, casi ni tuvo que asistir a los nuevos reclutas en ello, ya que los ghouls eran meramente Clase C, y la noche terminó por caer, mientras se estaban retirando, otros dos ghouls aparecieron, sus rostros tapados por las típicas mascáras que usaban para luego continuar camuflándose en la sociedad, desplegaron sus armas biológicas, los kagunes, gruñendo como animales salvajes en lo que rápidamente tiraron a atacar siendo WangJi quien los interceptó. Eran dos hombres y sus kagunes eran ambos koukaku, seguro al menos Clase B y C, pan comido. Sus bases en ofensiva lenta no le hicieron ni cosquillas al Lan siendo quien, pudiendo pelear contra ambos al mismo tiempo sin problemas, los pateó para alejarlos de el en medio de la batalla y, cuando estaba por dar el golpe de gracia con Bichen en mano, fue que sucedió. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>El grito de sus compañeros fue lo primero que distinguió antes de esquivar ante un sonido chirriante seguido de un grotesco grito y goteo, mientras una ráfaga de algo rojo cortando el aire;—<em>¡WangJi-xiong! ¡Cuidado!</em>—.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En menos de un ataque, uno de los que lo atacaba se encontraba en el suelo, cortado por la mitad, mientras que el otro había sido lanzado contra una pared por una enorme y de color roja sangre cola de kagune que rápidamente retrocedió luego de aquel golpe. Aún con su qinque estilo espada en su mano, levantó la vista y entonces notó la figura en negro que se hallaba parada sobre uno de los tantos postes de luz, su cuerpo lo suficientemente liviano como para ser sostenido por los cables. Una máscara blanca de conejo que escondía su rostro de la cual sobresalían unos mechones de cabello negro, una capucha cubriendo su cabeza, un polerón negro junto a pantalones negros con diseños en blanco lo recibieron, el nuevo ghoul se alzaba sobre ellos manteniendo una postura relajada, con una mano en su cintura y la luz de los postes iluminando vagamente su silueta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Afirmando el agarre en bichen, preparado para recibir un ataque, no esperó escuchar una voz masculina casi ahogada por la máscara de éste ser. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—<em>¡Ow~! ¡Lo lamento, Nobles Investigadores! ¿Esas eran sus presas~? Espero que éste humilde servidor no los haya ofendido</em>— la voz juguetona y cantarina se oyó, provocando que los seis hombres empuñaran mejor sus armas, a lo que éste soltó unas carcajadas, ni siquiera intimidado en los más mínimo por sus acciones. Lan Zhan frunció el ceño ante el otro. —<em>Aiya~ No se pongan así, me iré, me iré~ Solo déjenme acabar con ese chico malo de allí y los dejaré en paz para que hagan lo que sea que ustedes hacen </em>— señaló al ghoul que estaba contra la pared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ignorando las palabras del ghoul nuevo, después de todo <em>las bestias no hablan</em>, el Lan escuchó a uno de los nuevos reclutas, Su She, espantarse a sus espaldas y decir en susurros chillones; —<em>Máscara de conejo blanco...ropa negra, kagune rojo sangre...¡Es Clase S; Conejo!</em>— los demás chillaron de miedo y retrocedieron más.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—<em>¡WangJi-xiong, Conejo no es algo a lo que nos podamos enfrentar sólos! Se-será mejor retirarse ahora mientras podamos y llamar a un Superior. </em>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A punto de indicar un asentimiento y ordenar el retiro, ya que era obvio que solo un Grado 1, dos Grado 2 y tres Grado 3 contra un Clase S sería un suicidio, estando sólo, quizás el Lan podría haber manejado la situación pero tenía que proteger a sus camaradas, por eso mismo estaba decidido a llamar a retirarse pero, fueron interrumpidos cuando el ghoul, que había sido estampado contra la pared, se levantaba y echaba a correr gritando mientras obviamente intentaba huir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Conejo chasqueó su lengua, su tono irritado, volteando a ver al hombre que huía gritando y llorando por su vida;— <em>Tsk.</em> <em>¡Hey! es de mala educación irse de una reunión antes de que termine</em>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Creyendo que quizás aquella sería una buena oportunidad para huir del lugar ahora que el más fuerte estaba distraído, Lan WangJi silenciosamente ordenó a la retirada, los demás empezando a correr hacia fuera de los callejones apenas notaron la señal de la mano del de ojos dorados, quien se quedó atrás asegurándose de que pudieran escapar seguros. Regresó su vista al ghoul de ropas negras, empezando lentamente a retroceder de igual manera sin bajar la guardia, pero su huida fue arruinada cuando éste invocó su kagune, dos colas rojizas se movían a su alrededor, en un párpadeo, una de ellas vibró y se lanzó hacia el de su misma especie que estaba intentando huir, de un movimiento lo lanzó al suelo de forma tan brusca que dejó grietas, la temperatura pareció bajar algunos centígrados cuando Conejo ni siquiera había volteado y sus ojos se mantenían fijos en los investigadores, un brillo rojizo saliendo por uno de los orificios de su máscara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Con voz más tétrica que antes, soltó un retorcido;—<em>¿No creen, </em><em><b>Nobles Investigadores</b></em><em>?</em>— la rudeza en la voz los hizo a todos frenar en seco, amenazados por las dos colas de un kagune que brillaba con el color de la sangre, moviéndose junto a su dueño mientras éste se paraba firme e impasible sobre los cables de electricidad que soltaron ligeras cargas por su movimiento. —<em>Creí que ustedes tenían mejores modales que éstas </em><em><b>bestias</b></em><em>, ¿cómo pueden ser tan irrespetuosos para irse en medio de una conversación, Mm?</em>— en un movimiento, una de los "tentáculos" se lanzó en picada hacia el ghoul que yacía en el suelo, intentando arrastrarse patéticamente para huir, y lo perforó, la sangre salpicando por los alrededores en lo que el cuerpo dejaba de moverse dando un último grito ahogado mientras el músculo rojizo absorbía el líquido vital, brillando.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lan WangJi ya se había colocado frente a sus compañeros rezagados que no habían terminado de huir lo suficientemente lejos, sentía a sus camaradas temblando y él afirmó con fuerza el agarre en bichen, intentando esconder su propio miedo frunciendo el ceño mientras pensaba en qué hacer, la tensión creciendo a cada momento que pasaba. Podía intentar enfrentarse al ghoul mientras alguno de sus compañeros enviaba la señal para que un Superior llegase, podía intentar huir ahora mismo, o podía quedarse a luchar y morir, esas eran sus opciones, ninguna demasiado atractiva o fácil de llevar a cabo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sin embargo, su tren de pensamiento se frenó cuando una <em>risa,</em> suave y risueña, salió de Conejo, que se agarró su vientre, el kagune desapareciendo en el fino aire mientras reía hasta el cansancio, su cuerpo encorvándose para intentar contener sus propias carcajadas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—<em>¡Jajaja, lo siento, lo siento! ¡Oh, dios, deberían haber visto sus caras! ¡¿De verdad creyeron que iba a atacarlos?!</em>— dijo buscando recuperar el aire que perdió con la mirada fría y desconfiada del Segundo Jade en él, fue en ese momento que una vez que se recompuso, Conejo dió un mínimo y suave salto, aterrizando casi sin sonido en el suelo, alertando al Lan que rápidamente lo amenazó con Bichen. El ghoul Clase S se espantó al verlo y alzó sus manos. —<em>¡Oye, oye! ¡Tranquilo, Joven Amo! ¡De verdad no haré nada! Tus compañeros parecían conocerme, y aún así huyeron, dejándote sólo. Oh, Maestro Investigador, eso es taaan~ triste</em>— recordó las palabras de los reportes de la base de Yunmeng, <em>"Conejo no asesina sin provocación, y evita luchar contra los investigadores. Por ahora no a presentado un peligro para el CCG." </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Basura.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ni siquiera se dió cuenta de cuándo sus compañeros lo habían dejado sólo, así que en un momento de despiste, volteó a ver que efectivamente lo habían dejado sólo. Sintió algo amargo quemar en su interior, que intentó ignorar antes de recordar al claro enemigo al cual acababa de darle brevemente la espalda, pero pronto regresó la vista al frente y afirmó el agarre en Bichen, sin embargo, el ghoul no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar y aún tenía sus manos en alto, su presencia dejando de ser tan amenazante desde que abandonó aquella actitud lúgubre, sus manos enguantadas haciendo un gesto que trataba de transmitir que no planeaba hacer nada contra él, pero aún así Lan WangJi frunció aún más el ceño y extendió más el agarre en su qinque estilo espada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—<em>Confiar en un ghoul es suicidio. </em>— recitó, amenazando aún más mientras daba un paso adelante, el otro soltó un bufido y colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda, y el Lan prácticamente podía <em>oírlo</em> sonreír.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Su voz trató de sonar dulce e inocente, pero sonaba terrible en el cuerpo de una <em>bestia</em>—<em>Ohh, pero Joven Amo~, ¿Por qué intentaría yo dañar a otros?</em>— retrocedió un paso, su postura aún relajada. —<em>Jamás le he hecho daño a ninguno de ustedes, </em><em><b>Palomas</b></em><em>. Pero bueno, después de todo, el CCG siempre ha sido así de </em><em><b>hipócrita</b></em><em>, ¿no es así? No debería sorprenderme</em>— la burla abundando en sus palabras.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aquella insinuación hizo hervir la sangre del Lan, sintiéndose insultado. —¡Tú-!— se interrumpió a sí mismo para evitar dirigirle la palabra, no debía malgastar su valioso aliento con un animal que pronto sería rebanado por su espada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—<em>¿Qué, yo qué? ¿No estoy diciendo la verdad? ¿No son todos ustedes hipócritas por creer que están defendiendo la dignidad de la humanidad de nuestro lado impuro y corrompido? Cuando hacen exactamente lo mismo que nosotros hacemos~ Oh, qué acto benevolente de su parte, "Noble" Investigador; Pudrir más el mundo con sus principios estúpidos. Joven Amo Lan, ¿no puede ver más allá de su propia cara~? Y yo que creía que ese rostro de piedra era solo un cuento, pero bueno, ¿Qué se podía esperar de los La-? ¡!</em>— su boca se cerró de pronto cuando tuvo que esquivar un estoque de la espada que en menos de un segundo había llegado a por el, empuñada por el otro que parecía enfurecido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¡Tú-! ¡No ensucies nuestra filosofía con tu asquerosa boca!— escupió, lanzándose a por el otro en un momento de arrebato, su interior que ya no podría sentirse más enfurecido por las sucias palabras de ese <em>animal. ¡Los principios del CCG son nobles, a diferencia de ustedes! </em>quiso decir pero ya había llegado a su límite de palabras por día. Lanzó otro ataque que el ghoul esquivó al último momento, retrocediendo a cada blandida de espada que rozaba muy cerca de su rostro y brazos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Conejo continuó retrocediendo, sin intentar atacarlo de vuelta, solo se estaba concentrando en esquivarlo, su rapidez igualaba o quizás superaba por poco a la de Lan WangJi, evadiendo por un pelo que la filosa hoja lo cortase. No fue hasta que el Segundo Jade usó un ataque cargado que el otro no invocó su kagune, solo dos colas bloquearon la espada, un sonido chirriante se escuchó como si el metal hubiera chocado con metal, y al final fue empujado un metro hacia atrás por la fuerza de aquel músculo ofensivo, notando entonces los cortes que yacían en la ropa de Conejo, dejando ver algunos rasguños y cortes limpios sobre su piel que comenzaron a sangrar para luego cerrarse a los pocos segundos, ahora el ghoul tomando pose defensiva.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La mente de Lan WangJi se tomó un momento para analizar la situación en lo que recuperaba el aire que había perdido durante su ráfaga de ataques. <em>Un rinkaku,</em> notó, <em>tienen fuerza defensiva y ofensiva, además de una rápida regeneración, ataques simples de una espada pueden no ser suficientes...Tch. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>—<em>¿Cansado? ¿Ya? Creí que por fin alguno de ustedes me daría una pelea divertida.</em>— se burló, riéndose un poco. —<em>¿Qué tal si simplemente nos damos la mano y regresamos por dónde vinimos? Nadie sabe nada, nadie vió nada, fácil y sencillo, ¿genial, no?</em>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gruñendo por lo bajo, cerró los ojos y suspiro, tomándose un momento antes de volver a atacar, ésta vez más rápido y brusco, las estocadas apuntando a lugares vitales, dejando cortes a diestra y siniestra que se curaban al mismo tiempo que eran producidos, pero conforme más llegaban, la regeneración no parecía poder llevarle el ritmo a todas las heridas. Conejo intentó protegerse con su kagune, pero una de sus colas fue cortada antes de que pudiera cubrirse y retroceder. Soltando un quejido de dolor, saltó alejándose unos cuantos metros, sosteniendo su estómago donde un corte profundo había pasado sin problemas por su ropa y roto su piel sin mucho problema. Bichen era un qinque muy fuerte, ligero y rápido, mandado a hacer por uno de los mejores especialistas en armas para el CCG, así que el otro, a pesar de ser un Clase S, tendría bastantes problemas para sobrellevarlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Podía escuchar la respiración agitada del ghoul que continuaba sosteniéndose la herida en lo que ésta lentamente empezaba a cerrarse como las otras habían hecho, solo que mucho más lento mientras que la parte de su kagune roto no parecía estar pudiendo seguirle el ritmo ya. Conejo no parecía acostumbrado a las confrontaciones directas, y la Base decía que elegía premeditadamente a sus víctimas, no buscaba más de lo que pudiera masticar, por eso evitaba a los investigadores apenas éstos hacían aparición en escena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Ataques consecutivos, rápidos y profundos harán que la regeneración de un rinkaku sea mil veces más lenta que la normal. Esa puede ser una carta de victoria en un momento de vida o muerte, solo no dejen que tomen distancia o no podrán acercarse de nuevo tan fácilmente." </em>recordó las palabras de su tío durante las lecciones en la Academia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Entonces, el sonido de voces y autos a unos metros a su espalda hizo que se sintiese aliviado, habían llegado refuerzos y no pudo evitar suspirar liberando la tensión de su cuerpo. Cuando las voces se acercaron cada vez más, vió entonces que Conejo retrocedía y volvía a saltar sobre los cables eléctricos, su kagune sirviéndole de apoyo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—<em>Bueno, creo que esa es mi señal para retirarme. Buena batalla, Joven Amo Lan...</em>— dijo volteándole a ver y, por un momento, alzó su máscara ligeramente, dejando ver unos labios rojizos que se formaron en una gran sonrisa, pero no era una grotesca, era una sonrisa normal, el Lan notando la honestidad de ésta. —<em>Espero que podamos repetirlo pronto...</em>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta e ignorar como su corazón había dado un vuelco ante la vista, el ghoul desapareció por los edificios, escalando rápidamente con su kagune, pronto perdiéndose entre el cielo oscuro de la noche y los cielos no iluminados por la luna.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué Conejo no le regresó el ataque? ¿Por qué le...sonrió? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Por qué...su corazón se sintió asÍ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ese había sido su primer encuentro con ese ghoul excéntrico que siempre, siempre lo dejó ir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"A Clase S Conejo, se le ha visto utilizar hasta cuatro colas de rinkaku contra los ghouls, pero jamás se le ha visto usarlos contra un investigador o una persona."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Por qué lo había dejado ir?<br/><br/></p>
<p>Lan WangJi se <em>rehusaba</em> a que su vida cambiase por un simple y bajo<em> animal </em>que no parecía conocer su<em> lugar</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trataré de pasarlo al inglés, algún día ¿</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>